Sun and Moon
by ecliptical
Summary: Sewoon akan menemukan orang yang membunuh Jaehwan. — [ Howons (Starship Jung Sewoon & Wanna One Kim Jaehwan), Starship Lee Gwanghyun ]
1. Prolog

**: : : SUN AND MOON : : :**

.

.

.

Jung Sewoon, Kim Jaehwan.

Nama dari dua orang yang sangat berbeda; bertolak belakang.

Jung Sewoon adalah sosok yang sangat sederhana. Bisa dibilang kalau dia _introvert_. Tak banyak bicara pada orang yang tidak ia kenal, tapi dapat menghibur orang melalui ucapan ataupun tingkahnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau pemuda itu memiliki suara emas, yang dapat seolah-olah menghipnotis pendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Kim Jaehwan? Dia sama seperti Sewoon, memiliki suara yang tidak kalah merdunya. Tidak jarang mereka berkolaborasi, entah itu untuk mengisi acara, atau hanya sekedar membunuh waktu bersama. Tapi, kalau dibandingkan dengan Sewoon yang pendiam, Jaehwan jauh lebih heboh dan berisik. Kalau kau mendengar suara tawa keras dalam radius 5 meter, hampir apat dipastikan kalau sumbernya adalah Jaehwan.

Kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang tidak menjadi penghalang persahabatan mereka. Malah, dapat dikatakan kalau perbedaan-lah yang memperkuat ikatan pertemanan dua orang itu. Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, juga ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Bahkan sekarang, sampai mereka kuliah, Sewoon dan Jaehwan sepakat untuk mendaftar ke universitas yang sama.

Keduanya tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Jaehwan makin bersinar kalau ada Sewoon di sisinya. Sementara itu, Sewoon yang pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah juga jadi lebih dikenal, bakatnya yang sejak lama terpendam jadi diketahui orang-orang. Sekarang, alih-alih dikenal hanya sebagai 'sahabatnya Kim Jaehwan' atau 'Mahasiswa aneh yang tidak pernah berbicara', pemuda _introvert_ itu juga dikenal sebagai Jung Sewoon. Orang-orang mengenalnya, mengetahui namanya. Dan yang paling penting, berhenti mengganggunya.

Sewoon selalu menganggap Jaehwan sebagai malaikat pelindungnya. _Knight in his shining armor_. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sewoon tersadar . . . kalau dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Jadi, tentu saja hati Sewoon hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar kabar kematian Kim Jaehwan.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sewoon, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Pemuda bermarga Jung yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap kotak susu pisangnya, sontak mendongakkan kepala.

Jarang sekali Jaehwan berbiacara menggunakan intonasi seserius ini. Air mukanya juga terlihat . . . Lesu? Takut? Sewoon hanya bisa menerka. Satu hal yang pasti, Jaehwan tidak tampak seperti biasanya, dan itu membuat Sewoon khawatir.

Kedua manik bulat Sewoon terarah pada Jaehwan, menyorotkan tatapan khawatir ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa, Jaehwan _hyung_?"

"Aku ingin berhenti melakukan _busking_ ," lelaki itu menghela napas, lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sewoon berjengit.

"Selalu ada kejadian aneh setelah kita _busking_. Kau tidak menyadarinya, Sewoon- _ah_?"

Hanya dengan melihat mata Jaehwan, Sewoon tahu kalau pemuda itu merasa ketakutan, tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti—toh, ia sendiri itu tidak pernah mengalami 'kejadian aneh' seperti yang Jaehwan katakan tadi.

Atau mungkin, Sewoon yang kurang peka?

Si lelaki Jung itu sebenarnya ingin mengorek lebih banyak informasi—apa yang membuat Jaehwan sebegitu ketakutan? Padahal Sewoon tahu, sahabat dekatnya ini bukanlah orang yang mudah paranoid dan semacamnya.

Tapi, karena tidak tega melihat kondisi Jaehwan sekarang, Sewoon mengangguk pelan dan mendorong kotak susunya ke arah Jaehwan. "Baiklah, _hyung_. Aku akan beritahu Donghyun kalau _hyung_ memang mau berhenti.

* * *

 **: : : SUN AND MOON – CHAPTER 1: SEEN : : :**

.

.

.

"Sewoonie _hyung_ , kau melamun lagi,"

Entah sejak kapan Gwanghyun duduk di samping Sewoon, merangkul bahu pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menatap kosong ke titik hampa di hadapannya.

"Gwanghyun," suara Sewoon terdengar serak, seolah-olah lelaki itu baru saja menggunakan pita suaranya untuk berteriak-teriak, entah itu untuk meratapi nasib, atau untuk meluapkan kesedihannya.

(Sebenarnya, dua poin tersebut merupakan alasan Sewoon berteriak di tepi tebing ini).

Sewoon menghela napasnya kasar, dan itu membuat Gwanghyun mengalihkan atensi pada pemuda bersurai berantakan di sampingnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda dengan wajah mirip hamster itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sewoon pelan, seakan-akan itu bisa menenangkannya, dan membuat rasa sakitnya menghilang begitu saja.

Gestur dari Gwanghyun tidak membantu banyak, tapi Sewoon tetap berterima kasih pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, _hyung_." ucap Gwanghyun. Baru saja Sewoon membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal, tapi Gwanghyun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia belum selesai bicara, rupanya. "Aku tahu, _hyung_ menyalahkan diri sendiri atas . . . kematiannya."

Ada jeda singkat sebelum Gwanghyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Memangnya _hyung_ pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini _hyung_ menyalahkan diri sendiri? Jaehwan _hyung_ tidak akan tenang melihatmu begini terus."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Gwanghyun terdengar menyakitkan baginya, tapi Sewoon tahu kalau dia tidak salah. Dia tahu Jaehwan tidak—atau mungkin belum—bisa tenang setelah kematiannya, dan itu semua hanya gara-gara Sewoon.

"Kalau begini terus, bukan hanya _hyung_ yang akan selalu merasakan sedih dan sakitnya. Aku dan Jaehwan _hyung_ juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. _Hyung_ tidak mau itu terjadi, kan?"

Sewoon diam. Sejujurnya, dia memiliki alasannya sendiri. Ya, alasan kenapa dia memikul beban rasa bersalahnya itu terus-menerus.

". . . Melihat Jaehwan _hyung_."

"Maaf?"

"Gwanghyun, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Jaehwan _hyung_. Aku melihatnya . . ."

Kali ini, pemuda bermata sipit itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut khawatir. Sungguh, sekacau itukah keadaan _hyung_ kesayangannya saat ini?

"Kau . . . yakin?"

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya juga, Gwanghyun? Bukankah kau bisa melihat hantu? Mengapa— mengapa kau tidak bisa melihat Jaehwan _hyung_?"

Tatapan yang Sewoon lemparkan pada Gwanghyun penuh keputus-asaan. Suaranya pecah, jelas sekali kalau lelaki bermarga Jung itu sedang menahan tangis. Pemandangan itu membuat Gwanghyun ikut ingin menangis, tapi dia harus kuat.

Demi Sewoon, dia harus kuat.

Jujur, Gwanghyun ingin membuat _hyung_ -nya itu merasa lebih baik, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tapi . . . Bukan berarti dia dapat membohongi Sewoon dan berkata kalau dia dapat melihat Jaehwan. Tidak, itu hanya akan makin menyakiti Sewoon, bukan menghiburnya,

"Tidak," Gwanghyun menggeleng pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sewoon yang tampak makin sedih. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

* * *

"Jaehwan hyung, aku tahu kau disana."

Gwanghyun sudah pulang dari tempat mereka bertemu, sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sewoon mengerti kalau Gwanghyun punya kesibukan lain, jadi tentu saja dia tidak bisa memaksa adik kelasnya yang menyerupai hamster itu untuk terus menemaninya di tepi tebing ini.

Sewoon memeluk lututnya, menggigil kedinginan. Tadi Gwanghyun menawarkan tumpangan pulang pada Sewoon, meskipun dia hanya membawa sepeda. Tapi Sewoon menolak, dan Gwanghyun tidak dapat memaksanya.

"Jaehwan _hyung_ , ayolah . . . Kumohon, jangan sembunyi dariku." Sewoon mulai meracau, air mata mengaliri pipinya. "Kembalilah padaku, _hyung_. A-aku minta maaf. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, _hyung_ , aku janji. Kumohon, kembalilah . . ."

.

.

.

 **: : : END OF CHAPTER 1 : : :**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ha . . . lo.

Sebenernya ini aku nggak tau aku nulis apaan. _The idea suddenly came to me and bam!_ Lahirlah Sun and Moon.

Aku minta maaf banget udah ngebunuh Jaehwan dari awal. Sungguh, maaf banget . . . Sedih juga sebenernya harus bunuh bapak. T _ T Tapi ini demi kelancaran _plot_. (apaan sih)

Oh ya! Ada yang nanya ini BxB atau _genderswitch_. Tadinya aku mau nyerahin itu ke _readers_ , gimana imajinasi kalian aja. Tapi ujung-ujungnya jadi BxB juga, hehe. Maaf yaa.

 _Last but not least_ , makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca sampai akhir dan mau repot-repot meninggalkan review disini, meskipun masih banyak yang bisa diperbaiki dalam cerita ini. Sesungguhnya, review kalian itu jadi penyemangatku buat lanjutin ceritanya. _Soooo, thank you so much_!

 _See you on the next chapter! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 2

"Jaehwan _hyung_ ,"

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepala; mengalihkan fokusnya dari kertas yang dipenuhi coretan tinta ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang sekarang sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu keluarga Kim, dengan dagu yang ditopangkan di atas arm rest sofa merah marun yang sudah termakan usia.

"Hm?" Jaehwan tersenyum kecil, dia menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit sehingga sekarang dia dapat memandang Sewoon tanpa harus membuat lehernya sakit. "Ada apa, Sewoonie?" Tangannya diulurkan untuk mengacak rambut lelaki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Coba dengarkan lagu ini." Sewoon melepaskan sepasang earphone yang menyumpal telinganya, memasangnya pada telinga Jaehwan.

 _Nareul mitgo georeoon gin shigani_

 _geujeo swibji maneun anasseul tende ttaeron ttagawotdeon shiseone_

 _gashi bakhin geureon maldeure_

 _nawa hamkke gyeondyeojwoseo gomawo~_

Ujung bibir Jaehwan melengkung naik, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis . . . Karena bait tersebut mendeskripsikan perasaannya untuk Sewoon dengan baik, dan Jaehwan tahu kalau Sewoon juga menyadarinya. Sewoon 'kan, tahu semua tentang Jaehwan.

 _Bukankah begitu, Sewoonie?_

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Donghyun mau menyanyikan ini untuk busking minggu depan. Kami juga sudah mengajak Youngmin _hyung_ dan Heeseok untuk tampil, untung saja mereka setuju," celoteh pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

Jaehwan kenal dekat dengan Youngmin; Salah satu teman terdekat Sewoon selain dirinya, Donghyun, dan Gwanghyun. Tapi ia tidak begitu mengenal Heeseok, hanya mengetahuinya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan teknik yang juga merupakan adik dari dosennya. Sewoon juga tidak pernah cerita kalau dia mengenal Heeseok . . .

Dan entah kenapa, mengetahui kalau mereka dapat menemukan pengganti Jaehwan untuk _busking_ secepat itu, membuatnya meringis.

"Aku dulu satu SMP dengannya, _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah cerita, ya?" Seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Jaehwan, Sewoon membuka mulutnya lagi. Lelaki itu juga mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, membuatnya tampak inosen.

"Aku tahu Jaehwan hyung sudah tidak ingin ikut _busking_ , tapi hyung harus menonton penampilan kami. Oke, hyung?"

"Tentu, Sewoonie."

* * *

 **: : :CHAPTER 2 — TO US : : :  
**

"Gwanghyun-ah . . ."

Lagi-lagi, Sewoon dan Gwanghyun bertemu di pinggir tebing. Tapi, kali ini, pertemuan mereka ada tujuannya, bukan hanya untuk berbicara sampai malam dan diakhiri dengan Gwanghyun yang meninggalkan Sewoon disini karena Sewoon tidak mau diantar pulang.

Tidak, kali ini mereka akan menemui Heeseok di kampus mereka. Untung saja letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tebing ini.

Kenapa Heeseok? Pemuda itu tidak pernah membuat onar dan semacamnya, catatan kriminalitasnya juga kosong melompong. (Jangan tanya darimana Sewoon dan Gwanghyun mengetahuinya). Heeseok dikenal sebagai orang yang benar-benar baik, semua orang yang mengenalnya juga mengetahuinya.

Kesimpulan yang Sewoon buat mengenai Heeseok hanya berdasarkan satu fakta; Bahwa Heeseok adalah orang yang terakhir terlihat bersama Jaehwan di hari kematiannya. . . Hari dimana Sewoon, Youngmin, Donghyun, juga Heeseok melakukan _busking._ Masuk akal kalau ternyata dia pembunuhnya, 'kan?

Entahlah. Ini sangat tidak seperti Sewoon, asal menuduh seseorang hanya karena hal kecil. Apalagi saat itu Heeseok berniat baik; ban motor Jaehwan pecah dan harus diganti, tapi Jaehwan tidak mungkin bisa menunggui motornya karena saat itu sudah sangat malam. Tadinya Jaehwan sudah beniat untuk pulang naik bus, tapi Heeseok berinisiatif—memaksa, lebih tepatnya—memberikan tumpangan untuk Jaehwan karena tempat tinggal mereka memang berdekatan.

Sewoon jadi makin merasa tidak enak hati, tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia dan Gwanghyun harus mendatangi Heeseok dan berbicara padanya.

"Heeseok!"

"Heeseok _hyung_!"

Sewoon dan Gwanghyun memanggil Heeseok bersamaan begitu melihat lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Sewoon meringis melihat buku-buku tebal di tangannya, dalam hati mensyukuri fakta kalau dia bukan mahasiswa teknik.

Sementara itu, lelaki yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya—bingung, tapi langsung mengulaskan senyuman ramah begitu melihat ke arah Sewoon dan Gwanghyun.

"Heeseok _hyung_!" Gwanghyun dan Sewoon yang terengah-engah berhenti di hadapan Heeseok yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Heeseok meringis mendengar pertanyaan Gwanghyun, tangannya yang tidak memegang buku, bergerak naik untuk mendorong kacamatanya. "Seandainya bisa. Tapi maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan kakakku."

Gwanghyun dan Sewoon ikut-ikutan meringis mendengar jawaban Heeseok.

"Lalu kapan—"

Baru saja Sewoon membuka mulutnya, dia diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara memanggil nama Heeseok. Pak Jinwoon, rupanya. Gwanghyun dan Sewoon yang ikut-ikutan menoleh, langsung membungkuk ke arah dosen tersebut.

"Itu dia, aku permisi dulu." Heeseok membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah pak Jinwoon, tapi kemudian berhenti sejenak, "Kalau mau bertemu, kalian bisa ke Starlight Cafe malam ini. Aku kerja paruh waktu disana."

Selama sesaat, Sewoon dan Gwanghyun hanya bisa melongo dengan tatapan masih terarah pada punggung Heeseok yang makin lama makin menjauhi mereka.

* * *

Sesuai ucapan Heeseok, pukul empat sore Sewoon dan Gwanghyun sudah tampak asyik sendiri di Starlight Cafe; tempat Heeseok bekerja paruh waktu. Di hadapan Gwanghyun ada segelas besar _milkshake_ stroberi dan sepiring kentang goreng, sementara Sewoon tidak memesan apa-apa.

Tidak lapar, katanya.

"Gwanghyun?"

Gwanghyun yang sedang mencelupkan kentang goreng ke dalam _milkshake-_ nya, spontan mengangkat kepala begitu namanya dipanggil. Dia mengira Sewoon akan mengomeli (atau menggoda) Gwanghyun karena kebiasaannya itu—Sewoon tidak pernah mengerti apa enaknya kentang goreng berlumur _milkshake_ —tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya, lelaki berpipi gembil itu langsung tahu kalau apa yang akan Sewoon ucapkan pasti lebih serius dari sekedar itu.

"Iya? _Hyung_ mau ini?" Tidak menyukai ekspresi Sewoon yang tampak sedih, Gwanghyun tersenyum jahil dan mendorong kentang gorengnya ke arah Sewoon.

Sewoon tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala dan mengernyitkan hidungnya melihat makanan di tangan Gwanghyun. "Ei, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit bingung, itu saja."

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa?" Kedua alis Gwanghyun terangkat, tangannya meraih sepotong kentang untuk dicelupkan lagi ke dalam gelasnya. "Oh, soal Heeseok _hyung_?"

Sewoon mengangguk. Gwanghyun ikut-ikutan mengangguk, kemudian melahap makanannya.

"Kalau mengenai itu, _hyung_ bisa serahkan padaku." Lelaki bermarga Lee itu tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya terlihat makin sipit. Kedua jempolnya teracung, berharap itu dan ucapannya cukup untuk menenangkan Sewoon. Gwanghyun tidak suka melihat Sewoon begini . . . Yah, karena Sewoon sendiri memang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihan di hadapannya. Biasanya, Sewoon lah yang menghibur Gwanghyun kalau dia sedih.

"Terima kasih, Gwanghyun-ah."

"Bukan masalah, _hyung_."

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan—kali ini membahas topik yang lebih ringan, Gwanghyun ingin meringankan beban pikiran Sewoon sedikit—sampai akhirnya seseorang menghampiri meja mereka.

Heeseok, rupanya.

"Maaf lama, tadi ada kecelakaan kecil di dapur."

"Tidak apa! Malah seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf karena mengganggumu saat kerja begini. Tidak apa-apa kan, kami mencuri waktu istirahatmu sebentar?"

Gwanghyun melemparkan senyuman cerah ke arah Heeseok, sementara tangannya mendorong satu kursi kosong; mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk duduk—tampaknya tidak ada yang sadar dengan ekspresi wajah Heeseok yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ah, tidak mengganggu juga sih. Jangan khawatir, waktu istirahatku cukup lama." Heeseok menenangkan. "Tapi, ada apa?" Jujur, pemuda itu penasaran. Dia merasa tidak pernah ada urusan dengan Gwanghyun, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mendatanginya?

"Waktu itu, _hyung_ mengantar Jaehwan _hyung_ pulang kan?"

Suasana tiba-tiba hening.

Di tempat duduknya, Sewoon _facepalm_. Heeseok berjengit mendengar nama Jaehwan yang lepas begitu saja dari mulut Gwanghyun, sementara pemuda berwajah menyerupai marmut itu terus menatap Heeseok; meminta jawaban.

Yang ditatap menelan ludah, gugup. "Kau . . . kenal Jaehwan?"

"Tidak," Gwanghyun menggeleng, menunjuk Sewoon yang duduk di seberangnya. "Tapi aku kenal Sewoon _hyung_."

Heeseok menolehkan kepala ke arah Sewoon, wajahnya memucat. Kali ini, pemuda itu tidak mencoba menyembunyikan air mukanya yang tampak tegang.

"A-aku . . ." Manik gelap pemuda itu menatap Gwanghyun dan Sewoon bergantian. "Iya, aku yang mengantarnya di hari itu . . ."

Heeseok memang tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, tapi mereka tahu apa yang ia maksud. Hari terakhir dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Jaehwan.

"Sebelumnya, Jaehwan hyung mengatakan hal yang a—"

Belum sempat Gwanghyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba saja Heeseok berdiri—membuat kursi yang ia duduki bergeser dan jatuh, sukses menarik atensi dari seluruh pengunjung kafe ini.

Gwanghyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dalam otaknya, hanya ada satu kata yang dapat melukiskan tingkah laku kakak tingkatnya ini dengan sempurna; Janggal. Dia juga tahu, Sewoon pasti menyadarinya.

"Waktu istirahatku sudah habis, lanjut nanti saja, ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Heeseok mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju dapur kafe. Meninggalkan Sewoon dan Gwanghyun yang kini saling menatap, seolah-olah berkomunikasi melalui sorot mata mereka.

"Dia mencurigakan."

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yaha, sebanyak itu hutangku sama kalian. Gimana gimana? Aku mau berterima kasih sama kalian yang sudah baca dan review, juga pada tugas ospek yang baru turun dan akhirnya menghancurkan _writer block_ ini hahahaha

Oh iya, nanya dong. Kalian lebih suka sering update tapi chapternya pendek, atau agak lama tapi panjang?


End file.
